A Gentleman and an Officer
by merlins star
Summary: During a rare night with his love Lestrade realises a truth about who shot the cabbie! What will he do?


Hi all, This is the first of hopefully many more collab fics between Star Diva and Merlins hairy left testicle. We hope you enjoy!

S

We Don't own Sherlock. If we did we wouldnt be writing fanfic and the programme would be XXX rated! lol

S

During a rare night with his love Lestrade realises a truth about who shot the cabbie! What will he do?

Greg Lestrade was curled up after what felt like an earth shattering orgasm. His body tingling when a single thought pushed the bliss away and left him shocked. "JOHN WATSON!"  
Mycroft Holmes looked at his lover sternly "Gregory we just had mind blowing sex and you dare say my brother's lover's name in our bed?" Mycroft sat up and turned his back to greg in anger.

"should i be worried inspector?"

"no love I didn't mean it like that! I've just realised! John was the mystery gunman!"

Greg ran his hand soothingly down his lovers back

"Gunman? What gunman?" Mycroft looked at his older lover with an innocent look which would have fooled others but not the DI.

Greg then began to kiss mycroft's supple shoulders which caused him to sigh in pleasure as he murmured "you are avoiding the question my dear inspector, my love..." Greg smiled as he ran his tongue over his skin

Greg whispered in the younger man's ear "Is it working precious?" Mycroft whimpered as he spoke... "Good lord I am fucking gollum" mycroft spoke softly "Now what is this about John shooting some one?"

greg lightly whacked Mycroft around the ear "Oh your saying im a slimy short critter now?"  
Mycroft turned to his lover " Nothing about you my love is slimy or short... except your beautiful soft grey hair... " he then kissed his greg his inspector fully and claimed his lips for his own

"Sherlock said something and it didn't click until now. Millitary man he said but then he looked strange then rambled about being in shock."  
Mycroft grinned "Sherlock always looks strange."

Mycroft grinned "I remember when we were young and he took a liking to a new filly in the stables. He spent ages gazing at the creature and..."

MYCROFT stop changing the subject!"

"...got in the way of the..."

"IF YOU DON'T STOP RAMBLING I WILL WITHHOLD SEX!"

"NO no greg! you cant! I love you."

"And all your power wouldn't stop me, want to try?"

Mycroft fell silent kissing Gregs shoulder and neck lovingly as if seeking forgiveness.

Greg moaned in pleasure OH Myc don't get cute... Mycroft continued the kissing my dear Lestrade i am cute."

Greg sighed. "What should i do about John? I know what my duty is but i don't want to hurt Sherlock. John is the only person he has ever loved, Besides you that is love."

"Gregory love if i tell you what i think will you shut up? i AM trying to seduce you here after all."

"sorry love i have a lot on my mind here."

Mycroft sighed, "Even if you arrested John the charges would never stick. i had A deal with that as soon as i realised..."

"YOU KNEW!..."

Mycroft gently mounted his lover and spoke softly "I would rather concentrate on your body than on your mind..."

"My...Myc... please i.. i..oh fuck..." Greg surrendered to his lovers touch.

Mycroft bent his head and started suckling on Gregs nipple biting and flicking it into hardness, the noises and moans coming from deep inside the older man spurring on the politicians lust. How he loved this man his Inspector... and Mycroft knew Greg, his silver haired beauty was his ... and he wanted the world to know... and others better keep away from this man or he would make the individuals life hell...

He could feel Greg was close and knew his own orgasm was near, Grabbing Gregs cock he stroked in time to his thrusts. "Come for me Gregory i want to feel your pleasure."

"Myc...Mycroft OH... MYCROFT..shit" Greg shouted spurting wave upon wave of pearly white come over his stomache and chest. Mycroft groaned at the feeling of his silver haired lover contracting around his cock and followed with his own orgasm, the room tunneling and turning white. "GREGORY"

Collapsing sideways onto the bed Mycroft sighed happily. "Only you Gregory, only you can make me feel so beautiful."

"Myc my love you ARE beautiful. Your heart, rarely seen but like a sun shining so bright, Your kindness as kind as summer and your trust, rarely earned but when it is its given with your whole being. That is what i love you for. THAT is your beauty."

Mycroft was stunned to hear such beautiful words from his love. A tear snaked its way down his cheek as he spoke. "I am no match to your beauty my love. Your loyalty and protectiveness, freely given to all. Not just me but to every person under your juristiction. Your dedication and determination keeps London safe. and your Smile Oh that beautifully cheeky yet reassuring smile." here Mycroft stopped and smiled. "I love you."

S

Hope you liked. Reviews are our Serial killers! 


End file.
